


Consequences, a Side Story #2

by katikat



Series: Consequences [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 10:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katikat/pseuds/katikat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between chapters #1 and #2 of Consequences, the main story. What happened after Stiles' return from Eichen House? (Repost!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences, a Side Story #2

**Author's Note:**

> I took this bit, an interlude, out of the main story and reposted it as a side story so that Consequences would flow better. It felt too much like a snag, a padding - a nice one but not exactly necessary for the main plot.

"That was Scott," the sheriff said as he stopped in the bathroom's open door. "Again."  
  
Stiles sighed, forehead resting against the cool porcelain of the toilet, too tired to care about germs. "I don't want to see him, dad," he said softly. "I don't want him to see me like this," he specified even more quietly.  
  
The sheriff sighed too, then he stepped into the bathroom and crouched down next to his son. He could feel the heat radiating from his skin. "You done here?" he asked, laying a hand on Stiles' bony shoulder.  
  
Stiles nodded and lifted his head to look at his father blearily. "I don't think there's anything left in my stomach to throw up."  
  
The sheriff handed his son a glass of water to rinse his mouth, but he had to hold it up for him because Stiles' hand shook too much.  Setting the glass aside, he took a wet washcloth to wipe his son's pale, sweaty face. His heart broke a little when Stiles pressed his cheek against the cloth unconsciously, seeking comfort and relief from pain.  
  
"Come on," the sheriff whispered, helping Stiles stand up, then exclaimed softly, "Whoa there!" when Stiles' knees buckled under him. "Alright," he said briskly and bent down to pick Stiles up.  
  
"What... Dad!" Stiles yelped, when his dad grabbed him under his knees and lifted him up, and hugged the sheriff hard around his neck. "Dad, your back!"  
  
The sheriff adjusted his grip and turned sideways to walk out of the bathroom. "Don't worry about my back, I'm..."  
  
"What?!" Stiles interrupted him, his voice high-pitched, and clung to his father even harder. "An Alpha stud?"  
  
The sheriff barked out a laugh. "Well, that too. But I'm also your father and you're skinny as hell, kid."  
  
And Stiles was, that was the thing. The sheriff's heart clenched a little at that because he shouldn't be able to feel every knob on his son's spine, every one of his ribs. And regardless of his Alpha bragging, he shouldn't be able to lift him up that easily. Whatever happened at  Eichen House, it turned his son into a shadow of his former self and the sheriff wanted to punish someone for it.  
  
"I hate this," Stiles whispered, face hidden in his father's shoulder, as the sheriff walked down the short hallway and into the boy's bedroom. "I hate it so much..."  
  
"I know, buddy, I know," the sheriff soothed, setting Stiles down on his unmade bed, and when Stiles slipped his legs under the covers, the sheriff pulled them up to his son's chest and sat down on the edge of the mattress. "I'm so sorry," he added softly, running his hand gently over Stiles' mussed up hair.  
  
Stiles blinked rapidly. "I really thought... I really thought that Scott would..." His breath hitched, then he threw his arm over his eyes. "Forget it. Just, forget what I said, please."  
  
The sheriff's heart ached for his son. It was the first time that Stiles acknowledged his shattered hopes aloud. Stiles was barely holding it together, being both emotionally and physically exhausted, and everything was spilling out.  
  
Resting a warm hand on Stiles' thin shoulder, the sheriff asked softly, "What happened at Eichen House, son?" He had wanted to be there for his child but the doctor wouldn't let him see Stiles till his heat was over. And it was killing him, this helplessness, these unjust rules that directed the lives of Omegas from the moment they were born.  
  
Stiles stiffened, even his breath stilled, but the pulse on his throat started hammering even faster and the sheriff sensed his son's scent thickening with anxiety. "You know what happened, the administration told us both before you signed me in."  
  
Yes, the nurse told them, the sheriff remembered, clenching his teeth. In a detached, bored voice, as if she was talking about yesterday's laundry. She didn't even look at his son while she laid out the terms of his stay at the Rehab Center. She didn't care if he was anxious or afraid, for her, Stiles was just a number in a file.  
  
When his father didn't say anything, waiting him out, Stiles added, "They medically induced my heat and let it run its course in a _controlled environment_. And when it was over, they sent me home. End of story."  
  
But that was not the end of the story, the sheriff knew. He heard his son's heart skipping a beat here and there, heard the rasp in his voice and felt him shaking slightly. He noticed the emphasis Stiles put on the words "controlled environment" and the way his scent sharpened. The sheriff wanted to let it be and not prod any further, but if someone hurt his son... if someone did anything to his child, he needed to know who to punish.  
  
"Stiles," he started reluctantly. "You should've been there for 72 hours only. They didn't let me to see you for a week." And when they did, Stiles looked... spooked. He was paper white, he trembled visibly and it seemed like hadn't slept for the whole week he had been there.  
  
Stiles' breath hitched and when he replied, still hidden behind his arm, his voice sounded thick and wet. "It... the heat lasted longer than expected, they still don't know why. They wanted to keep me there to figure out why. But I said no."  
  
The sheriff remembered. He remembered the look on Stiles' face when Doctor Brunski told him that they wanted Stiles to stay longer. His son looked scared. Not just anxious or nervous but terrified. And so, when Doctor Brunski reminded them that he could override Stiles' decision for medical reasons, if he thought Stiles' health was at risk, Sheriff Stilinski threw all his authority - as an Alpha, as Stiles' father and as the town's sheriff - behind his son and got him out of there as fast as he could. The scent of his child's dread made him want to tear Brunski apart with his bare hands.  
  
"I couldn't stay there. I couldn't." Stiles dropped his arm to look at his father, tears spilling. "I couldn't, dad. I couldn't..." He kept repeating it over and over, his voice barely there, and shook his head desperately.  
  
The sheriff couldn't watch it any longer. With a soft, "Come here," he helped Stiles sit up and hugged him tight, as tight as he could. Stiles gripped him just as hard, then he curled up against his chest and hid his face in his father's throat.  
  
"It hurt, dad," Stiles confessed so softly that the sheriff almost didn't heard him. "It hurt so bad and I thought it would never end. It went on and on and I felt so sick. And it was so embarrassing," he whispered, shaking. "I couldn't control my own body and they... they made me feel like a piece of meat."  
  
The sheriff cradled the back of Stiles' head gently with his hand and kissed his son's temple, as he rocked them both, trying to comfort his child as best as he could. This was wrong, so wrong!  
  
"Heat shouldn't be like that, dad," Stiles mumbled. "It shouldn't. It shouldn't..." But then he added in a small voice, "Should it, daddy?" and it made the sheriff clench his eyes tight.  
  
"No, son. No, it should not," he assured his son firmly.  
  
Stiles fell silent for a moment, letting his father rock him slowly, then he asked, "What am I going to do, dad?"  
  
The sheriff took a deep breath to get himself under control, then he said sternly, "You will never go back there, Stiles. I promise. You won't ever have to go back there!"  
  
After a moment, he felt Stiles nod once against his chest. But they both knew that it was a promise the sheriff might not be able to keep. He might be an Alpha and he might be Stiles' father and the town's sheriff - but the law was unforgiving when it came to Omegas who remained unbonded despite being of age, which happened rarely and usually not without a good reason, medical or other: their familial relations were subservient to the State's power of attorney over them. And in this case, the State was represented by the Eichen House Omega Rehabilitation Center.  
  
If the Center decided to take Stiles away, the sheriff would be powerless to stop it.


End file.
